


Aquae Sulis

by Tinstars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinstars/pseuds/Tinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England stroll through one of England's most beautiful cities.</p><p>[written totally last minute for the USUK comm 2010 sweethearts week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquae Sulis

America could practically feel the fog washing over him, even though the window of their room was shut tight. He blinked a few times before grabbing the cold sheets and giving them a good tug. He expected to hear his companion grumble or yell at him, but there was no response. In fact, the other side of the bed was empty. America groped around in a haze, but England was definitely not there. He gave a small whine and sat up begrudgingly. A slight soreness in his limbs made him wince, before he remembered the reason behind it. He smiled unabashedly as he recalled the events of the previous night. It had been a particularly memorable encounter, mostly as a result of spending a good part of the evening trapped in a coach. After all that time in a confined space, it just made sense to exert as much energy as humanly possible. That had been America’s reasoning, at least. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and finally caught a glimpse of the world outside. Walking over to the window, he gaped in awe of the picturesque scene in front of him. It had been dark when they arrived at the bus station, and they had gone straight to England’s house from there. Now he understood why England had wanted to take him here so badly. 

Hundreds of houses dotted the hillsides, layered towards the top and overlooking the old city. It reminded America of San Francisco, only much smaller. Craning his neck a bit, he could just barely see the river that stretched alongside the city. Everything about the city was so very _England_ , yet it was also painfully unfamiliar, reminding America just how much of England’s life he had not been around for. He was eager to explore it.

“See anything you like?”

America glanced behind him to see Arthur leaning against the doorframe, fully dressed and casually holding his morning tea. Normally America would have responded with something inappropriate or sleazy, but he was still in awe of the view.

“It’s beautiful,” he replied with a sigh. “Really, really beautiful.”

Understanding the implications of what America was saying, he took a sip of tea as the color rose in his cheeks. 

“Why didn’t you take me here before now?” America continued. 

England shrugged. “I wanted to. There just hasn’t been time since we began….this.”

America pouted a little bit. “You could have taken me earlier. You know, as a friend.”

“Right, that wouldn’t have been strange at all. ‘America, you’re extremely aggravating and I feel like I’m choking whenever you’re around because of my unresolved feelings for you. Would you like to visit a deeply personal part of my landscape and ruin my memories of it forever with your teasing and blundering ways? Cheers.’”

America groaned and rubbed his temples. “How do you manage to be so sarcastic this early in the morning?”

“I’m England, you twerp. Or is it too early in the morning to remember who you’re dating?”

“After a night like that? Mmm, never.” America winked, and England scowled before turning around and walking downstairs with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Hm. You might want to put on some pants before we leave,” Arthur said, the sound of his voice trailing off as he went into the kitchen. America looked down and realized that he was, indeed, completely naked. He blushed and ran to throw on his clothes, not surprised that England had waited until the last second to remind him that he was nude. 

 

They walked down the street, surrounded by houses. The buildings all looked very similar in design and color, and it seemed as though they were all built using the exact same materials. America reached over and touched the creamy beige stone of the nearest building. He noticed England shiver slightly, and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Bath stone,” England replied. “Mined from a nearby quarry. Very expensive.”

“So it’s made from you? Mmmm…feels nice.” He rubbed the stone leisurely, paying close attention to the way England twitched in response. 

“Stop that!” England said, finally slapping America’s hand away. 

America pretended to be hurt, but he’d known it was coming. After a moment, he grabbed England’s arm and started pulling him down the street. 

“Where’re we going first?” America asked excitedly. When England’s feet had caught up with America’s momentum, he pointed down a particular street. He had to grab onto Alfred’s sleeve to keep him from running at full speed. The streets were steep and he didn’t want to treat America for injuries so early in the day. 

When they got to the bottom of the road, England directed them around a few corners. America held his breath in anticipation, and after turning the final corner he let out a disappointed wheeze. 

“Oh………wooww.” America tried his best to feign excitement over the large empty field in front of them, which he assumed was their destination. 

England scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh for- _turn around_ , would you?”

America complied and gasped as his eyes met the Royal Crescent. He ran closer to the large collection of buildings that formed a crescent shape. It was an incredibly distinctive landmark.

“Oh wow!” he said with a giddy laugh of pent-up energy. 

England became flushed. “Not as grandiose as the displays you’re used to, but I think it’s impressive in its own right.”

“It’s really neat, Iggy! It’s- HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A TARDIS?!”

America pointed to a blue phone box off to the side of the field and immediately began running towards it. 

During one drunken evening, Arthur had forced Alfred to watch his favorite episodes of Doctor Who. America was now a diehard fan, which made England happier than he would ever dare to admit, but it occasionally became annoying when America went into fanboy mode.

England sighed as he caught up with his young companion. “No, that’s just an ordinary phone box.”

“B-b-but, it’s blue! Blue! I thought your phone booths were red!”

“Ignoring the fact that the program is science _fiction_ , telephone boxes can be different colors.” 

America was about to say something, but appeared to be too upset to articulate it. This time England was the one to take him by the arm. 

“Sorry, love. Come on, there’s a lot more to see.”

They walked arm-in-arm through the sports center, which housed several courts where a few people were just starting to practice. America made England stop and sit down on a bench for a few moments so that they could watch the activities taking place. These were sports that America normally would have deemed “lame”, but in this context he was happy to soak in the culture.

Walking again, they reached the next destination in just a few minutes. It was a large park, and people were already walking along the pathways. Just as they stepped onto the field, the sun broke through the clouds and started to light up the world around in a pleasant morning glow. Both nations smiled at each other, and England led America up to the botanical gardens. They weaved through the flowers, and America pointed excitedly at various specimens. England would tell him the exact name of each flower or plant from memory. America was only really interested in the pretty colors, but listening to England rattle off nomenclature reminded him of his childhood lessons with the older nation, which made him feel vaguely warm inside. 

They left the garden and strolled through the middle of the park, across the small pond and down to the large playground. America’s eyes lit up and he refused to leave until England went down one of the huge slides with him. He giggled as he pulled England from the sand, brushing him off and laughing louder despite the reproachful looks of some of the elderly women nearby. England stormed off in embarrassment and America stayed close behind until he had stopped laughing enough to pepper his lover’s face with kisses. 

Winding their way through the streets towards the center of the city, they finally came to the commercial area, with shops and restaurants all around. America smiled inwardly each time he saw one of his fast food companies nestled in between historic sites, but he was pretty sure that England would stab him if he said anything about it, so he kept quiet. However, when they were near the very middle of the city, America spotted something that he couldn’t ignore.

There was a very large tree with stands understands where people were selling fresh vegetables. England was perusing some of the produce when he remembered why he had intended to avoid this area at all costs, but it was too late. 

America was shaking, obviously trying to keep his emotions inside. “Art….w-what’s that?” he asked, pointing to a café directly across from them. 

England put on his fiercest glare before diverting his eyes. “What does it look like?”

This was not the right thing to say, because America could barely contain his laughter. He knew that if he laughed, he would have some serious damage control to do. On the other hand…  
“Well, Arthur, it looks to me like there’s a café in the middle of your cherished city called The Boston Tea Party.”

“Yes, yes there is, and if you so much as snigger I will not hesitate to declare war.” England walked away leaving America to release his laughter through long, drawn out breaths. 

America caught up to him easily, and they walked up a street that was now surprisingly crowded. The number of people who flocked to this small city was impressive on any scale. England took America to the Abbey and explained the history of the building, which had undergone various changes and renovations. He then took America a few streets down to Sally Lunn’s for tea. He knew America’s feelings about tea very well, but he knew that his companion would devour many Lunn buns before the trip was over, and he was right. In fact, America enjoyed the teacake so much that he even tried it with tea. England was flabbergasted. 

Cutting straight to the heart of the town, and the significance of the location, England finally showed America the Roman Baths. They got in for free, as England was one of the oldest customers. They went through the museum, and America paid attention for once, deeply interested in the land’s ancient past and what made the area so special. 

“People have been coming here since before I can remember,” England said wistfully as America read a plaque about curses. They stepped out onto the ground level of the bath and looked at the warm, green water. 

“Eugh. Was it always so…green?” America asked, confused at why people would travel from far and wide to bathe in what looked like sewer water. 

“No, that’s largely due to exposure. There used to be a roof overhead. Though I didn’t drink the water back then either.”

“So…” America said, suddenly having a thought, “did you bathe here?”

“Of course,” England answered frankly. “Many, many years ago.”

“Aaaand were you naked?” America waggled his eyebrows. 

England blushed. “Yes.”

“Really?! Oh man, I know you’re a dirty pervert at home but I never would have thought you’d willingly get naked in public.”

England scowled and crossed his arms haughtily. “I’m not the odd one here! You used to be filled with Puritans so you may not be able to comprehend this, but nudity is healthy and natural, especially when it comes to sacred cleansing.” 

“Oooooh, playing the Puritan card _yet again_. I’m not the king of sexual repression here, okay? And besides, you’re the one who gave them to me!”

“STOP TALKING ABOUT IT LIKE I GAVE YOU AN STD!”

A little girl on the other side of the bath tugged on her mother’s coat. “Mummy, what’s an S-T-D?”

England grumbled and stalked off yet again. 

For an hour or so, the two of them explored the town separately. Rather, America explored while England headed for the nearest pub. 

After America had gone to ShakeAway and ordered his favorite shake combo, he started to feel better. Knowing his lover as well as he did, he started looking in every pub he came across. He met several patrons along the way who all tried to rope him into their shenanigans. America spoke with some of them, because he enjoyed interacting with England’s citizens on a personal level. It was like a window into England’s soul, in a strange way. Every laugh and grin and frown and snort from one of them directly reflected the very essence of the country that he adored. 

It was getting closer and closer to evening, and America still hadn’t found England. The crowds were still thick and ubiquitous, and America waded towards an area with benches. It was a few blocks up from the Abbey and the Baths, and several street performers inhabited the space as though they were permanent structures of the city. Exhausted and sad, America sat down on a bench in the middle of the mess of people and sighed, looking down at his feet. 

A familiar voice came from the other side of the bench. “It’ll clear out soon.”

America turned and looked into Arthur’s face. Neither one smiled, but they stayed seated.   
“It’s a pretty big crowd.”

“As soon as the shops close, they’re gone. The streets empty and the city waits.”

“You’re not drunk,” America said as though suddenly struck by this revelation.

“No, I’m not.” England seemed just as confused by this fact as America was.

America considered the man next to him. “You know, that wasn’t even really a fight.”

England took a deep breath and let it out, letting his shoulders fall slack. “I know. Do you think we’re losing our edge?”

“Naw. You’re still sharp as a blade, old man.”

England let out a laugh for the first time since the beginning of the trip. 

America smiled warmly at him, pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. “ _I loved the baths. Learning about your past; the little details. Those things you never tell me._ ”

“Because they don’t matter,” England said weakly. 

“It matters. All of it matters. Every moment of your existence. It matters to me and it matters to them.” America gestured towards the crowd that was thinning rapidly.

England smiled into the fabric of America’s coat. He pulled back and looked at the few remaining people walking across the street.   
“You know, I’ve only shown you a portion of the city. Though I’m sure you saw some of it on your own.” He sounded slightly dejected by this.

“Hey, we’ve still got a few days. I don’t mind exploring everything again. I want to hear what _you_ have to say about it.” 

England hesitated, but grinned appreciatively.

America hummed, staring at the street that was now virtually empty. “You know, this place is kind of epic, in a way.”

“Really? It’s rather diminutive compared to what you’re used to.”

“Yup. Small, old and epic….I guess I have a type.” America squeezed England with such affection that he felt compelled to ignore the blatant insults. They huddled together on the bench for a few more minutes before making their way to the taxi rank. 

“Say Arthur,” America said once they were in the taxi and on their way to England’s vacation house, “when we get back, you wanna help me take a b-“

“I thought I _told_ you not to make any more jokes related to the name of the city. But the answer is yes. Very much so.”

America’s grin was as big as the Crescent.


End file.
